bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Kikiwaka
Camp Kikiwaka is a summer camp that is located near the town of Moose Rump, Maine. Jedediah Swearengen founded the camp more than a century before, and it is run by his descendant, Emma, and Ravi Ross are now CITs (Counselors In Training). Emma and Ravi were counselors as of We Didn't Start the Fire and Lou later became the camp's owner in Up, Up and Away. It is seen in every episode of Bunk'd and is the main location of the show. The camp has a notorious history of staying open despite being incredibly cheap and violating various health code and safety regulations. Known Campers Woodchuck *Zuri Ross is a sweet yet sharp, sarcastic, and talkative girl and the youngest of the Ross kids. *Tiffany Chen is a perfectionist and loves to create. Her best friend is Zuri as well as her bunkmate. Tiffany enjoys the outdoors a lot and helps Zuri fit in. *Destiny Baker is a young girl who has spent her childhood on the pageant circuit and is accustomed to getting things her way. *Gwen Flores is a new eccentric camper who has spent her entire life living off the grid. Grizzly *Jorge Ramirez is a bespectacled boy of Hispanic descent who is Ravi's friend and in Cabin Grizzly. He is shown to be very messy, unclean, and calls people "weird". Jorge once claimed that he was once abducted by aliens. *Griff Jones is a former juvenile delinquent who is placed in Cabin Grizzly as part of his juvenile hall's Nature Rehabilitation Program. *Matteo Silva is a cautious kid who can find danger in any situation and who would rather not be at camp. *Finn Sawyer is an energetic boy and cousin of camp counselor Lou, who has realized his dream of attending Camp Kikiwaka. Weasel *Lydia *Crystal *Barbara (No Escape) Badger *Grant (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Billy Thompson (Kikiwaka's Got Talent) Eagle *Duke (Smells Like Camp Spirit) *Todd (Close Encounters of the Camp Kind) Bunny * Ruby(fake camper) (Yes, Lies, and Tower Escape) Flying Squirrel * Riley * Talia * Jane Lemur * Becca (Serfs Up-rising) Unknown *Natalie (The Ones That Got Away) *Katie (Can You Hear Me Now) *Timmy *Kyleigh (Camp Rules) *Sasha (Love is for the Birds) *Mike Allen (Tidal Wave) *Sue Smith (Tidal Wave) *Bo Bell (Tidal Wave) *Eric (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Lenny (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Brittany (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Chad (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Bart (Kikiwaka's Got Talent) *Stan (Kikiwaka's Got Talent, Hot Spring Friend Machine) Known Staff Owner *Gladys is the proprietress of Camp Kikiwaka. (Formerly in Season 1 and Season 2). *Murphy is the cook in the cafeteria. In Season 3 Ravi replaces him as Camp Chef and he in turn is replaced by Chef Jeff for Season 4. *Emma Ross, Ravi Ross, and Zuri Ross are the camp owners as of, We Can't Bear It! (Formerly in Season 3) *Lou Hockhauser is the new owner as of the season finale Up, Up and Away Counselors *Xander McCormick (Grizzly) is a popular former counselor and resident musician who is the head of Grizzly Cabin. He is the love interest of Emma and longtime friends with Lou. *Emma Ross (Woodchuck) is the oldest of the Ross kids and counselor-in-training who is in Woodchuck Cabin. She is Xander's girlfriend. She is shown to have a unique sense of fashion. She is now a counselor as of "We Didn't Start the Fire". *Lou Hockhauser (Woodchuck) is a hyperactive farm girl, counselor, and Emma's friend. She is the head of Woodchuck Cabin and a longtime friend of Xander's. *Ravi Ross (Grizzly) is an extremely smart, counselor-in-training who is in Grizzly Cabin. The second-youngest of the Ross kids, he brings his pet Asian water monitor Mrs. Kipling to camp. He is now a counselor as of "We Didn't Start the Fire". *Noah Lambert (Grizzly): A actor of mediocre talent only once employed as an extra in a summer camp movie, he took over the role of head of Grizzly Cabin. *Ava King (Woodchuck) is a city girl with no camp experience, it is later revealed in An Udder Disaster that she only came to the camp because she was trying to get away from her mother due to perceived parental disinterest. She's currently the head counsellor for Woodchuck cabin. *Alice, another counsellor with a background in acting. Counselors In Training *Hazel Swearengen (Weasels) is the former head counselor of Camp Kikiwaka and the former head of Weasel Cabin. A descendant of Jedediah Swearengen, niece of Gladys, and Emma's rival for Xander's affection. She was demoted to CIT in "We Didn't Start the Fire", for burning the Woodchuck and Grizzly cabins. Mascot and Pet *The Kikiwaka is the camp's mascot. *Mrs. Kipling (Grizzly) is a water monitor lizard and Ravi's pet that he raised while living in India. Ravi is continuing to raise Mrs. Kipling in the penthouse in New York. She went with Ravi and the Ross kids to Camp Kikiwaka. Former Counselors *Christina Ross is the wealthy mother of Emma Ross and adopted mother of Ravi Ross, Zuri Ross, and Luke Ross. She lives in a penthouse in New York City with her husband, Morgan Ross, her kids, her butler Bertram, and her kids' nanny Jessie. When she was younger, she was a super counselor at Camp Kikiwaka and is a legend. That is where she met her husband and made an enemy of Gladys. She wants Emma to become a great counselor like she was *Morgan Ross was once a head counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. Ravi eventually reveals that they became a couple after spending a few weeks together at the camp, leading to their eventual marriage. During this time, he was constantly having to avoid Gladys because of her obsession with him. Locations MessHall.jpg|Mess hall WoodchuckCabin.png|Woodchuck cabin GrizzlyCabin.png|Grizzly cabin WeaselCabin.png|Weasel cabin *Great Lawn *The Spot *Gladys' cabin *Gladys' sauna *Bowling alley *Arcade *Barn *Dock Activities Classes *Arts and crafts class *Canoeing class *Trampoline class Events *Sack races *Kikiwaka Day *Kikiwaka Dance *Christmas charity drive Trivia *The camp was founded by Jedediah Swearengen in the 1800s. *The camp is within walking distance of the US/Canadian border. *It is located near the town of Moose Rump, Maine. *These are the cabins at Kikiwaka, along with the team color associated with them: **Woodchuck: Purple (girls) **Grizzly: Blue (boys) **Moose: Blue (boys) **Bobcat: Pink (girls) **Weasel: Orange (girls) **Beaver: Grey (boys) **Raccoon: Aqua (girls) **Bunny: Hot Pink (girls) **Badger: Green (boys) **Grouse: Yellow (girls) **Eagle: unknown (boys) **Salmon: unknown (girls) **Snake (unknown) *Phones aren't allowed in camp, with the exception of Cellphone Sunday. **Gladys set the wifi router so it only works on Sundays. *This camp is owned by Gladys up until the season 2 finale We Didn't Start the Fire, then the Rosses take over ownership in Season 3. However, in Up, Up and Away the Rosses give the camp to Lou and in Season 4, Lou will own the camp without Emma, Ravi, and Zuri with some new campers. *Christina Ross & Morgan Ross met at this camp. *This camp is similar to Camp Rock. *The reason why Luke Ross didn't come to Camp Kikiwaka is that he had summer school and failed a couple of classes. So he is going to school for the whole summer in New York City, but he did come to Camp Kikiwaka in the episodes "Luke's Back" and "Luke Out Below". *Gladys makes would-be campers sleep in the woods when she doesn't get their parents' checks. This happened to a boy named Timmy in Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka. *Candy and video games are prohibited in camp since the Candy Guy left Gladys as revealed in Gone Girl. *Candy and video games ban were lifted after Gone Girl. *Christina Ross returned to Camp Kikiwaka in Mother May I?. *Camp Champion is the rival camp. *Rule 41 requires campers to wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming. ("Camp Rules") Category:Locations